The invention is based on an apparatus for aseptic packaging of products, in particular foods and snack items, in packaging containers as defined hereinafter. In equipment of this type known for instance from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 19 015 and Swiss patent No. 530 307, the straight flights of the conveyor chains which have the supporting elements for the packaging containers are arranged to extend through a clean room. Since the links of the conveyor chain have to be lubricated with grease, the known disposition of the conveyor chains has the disadvantage that with their film of lubricant, these chains readily take on germs from the environment and carry them into the clean room. In the clean room, such germs can then infect the sterile product and/or individual packaging containers, thereby exposing the contents of such packages to spoilage.